Swapped
by Leenh
Summary: Jack and Bunny's souls were swapped. Jack in Bunny's and Bunny in Jack's. Rated M for later chapters. Yaoi! You've been warned.
1. A Shocking Morning

I didn't know what had happened. I woke up in a room, probably in North's house, and find myself covered in grey fur and had long ears.  
I was in someone else's body! And that body was Bunny's. Yes, the Easter Bunny.

I recalled last night, where everyone was celebrating Christmas in North's house. He invited all the other spirits to come and had dinner. I kept staring at my boyfriend, Bunny, for the night. He didn't eat anything. Just a drink that Tooth offered. He didn't want to take it at first, but Tooth was showing a devastated look, and Bunny just couldn't make someone felt bad in this Holy Christmas.

Tooth came all the way across the room to meet me and she said in a delightful voice, "Jack! So glad to see you here! It's been like a year since I saw you!" No, she was just exaggerate things. We met almost twice or thrice a week, sometimes I was the one who visited her in her floating castle. I replied with a smile, and I noticed that she was staring at my teeth for a moment until I said something, "You gave Bunny something, yes?"

She looked at me with shining eyes, "Oh you noticed? I was about to give you one too!" Before I could ask, she gave me a glass filled with black colored liquid. "Um.. Is this a Coke?" I asked, and Tooth replied with giggles. "Just drink it!" She smiled.

* * *

My new bunny ears twitched by the sound of someone's groan, and it took me back from my trail of thoughts. I saw who was there beside me, and shocked to find my own body sleeping next to me. "Ngh…" He slowly woke up, blinked a few times before screaming out loud because of seeing me.

"My body.. How the bloody hell did I see my own bo- GAAHH?!" He screamed for the second time, maybe he was thinking the same thing when I saw myself in his body.  
We swapped bodies. I was in Bunny's, and he was in mine.

"Oi mate, can you explain?!" He said frustratedly. I rolled my eyes, telling him what I already knew and assumed to him.

The loud scream made Phil, North's yeti came to our room. Why was it Phil? Oh, I forgot that today was Christmas. North must be out to deliver presents all around the world. We told him what was wrong, and he quickly scurried off from the room to call North.

I got up from the bed, feeling chilly at my toes when it touched the cold ground. It never happened before, not in my own body.  
Suddenly I got a brilliant idea and my trademark smirk lingered on my face. I looked at Bunny who was now looking either angry or sad, or maybe both, and jumped onto him.  
"Wh-what the hell are ya tryin' to do, Frostbite?" he gulped. Oh it was funny to see my own face looking embarrassed. I replied with a wide grin, "I want to do some experiment. And you are about to help me."

I touched my body, literally my **OWN** body that had Bunny's soul in it, and I felt chilly all over again. Wow, I never thought my own body would be this cold. And this was how he always felt when he embraced me into his arm. He growled, tried to push me aside,"Don't do this, mate. I feel like I'm fucked by my own body!" I gave him a chuckle and shushed him. "Just a bit."

His eyes rolled, but later pulled me close to him until my Pooka body met my own and he circled his arms around my neck. I stared at him deeply, slowly leaned to meet our lips together. Cold. This was how my lips always felt when he kissed me. I licked his lower lips, asking for an entrance. He moaned softly, opening his mouth and let my warm tongue in to meet his own. Our tongue intertwined, I licked every spot of his mouth I could reach, and finally broke the kiss, gasping for air. That was awesome. My face looked so slutty from my view. So this was how I always looked in his eyes.

I was about to continue teasing him, when I noticed Phil came to the room without knocking. It annoyed me a bit, knowing that I had to stop doing dirty stuffs to Bunny. He pushed me to the side of the bed, looked at Phil with a blush all over his face. "H-have ya' called for North?" His voice cracked.

Phil nodded, and with him, all of the other Guardians had gathered behind the door.

***a/n:**

**sorry for the crappy story. it's a bit hard for me to write stories in english lol**

**review maybe? and perhaps you can give me ideas through reviews :D**

**oh and btw, Merry Christmas and a Happy new year!**


	2. Sandy's Idea

**thanks for the positive feedbacks, guys! i truly appreciate it! i feel that i lack some things in this fic. sorry that this isn't my best story. i'm not descriptive, i know. i'm so straight forward in writing stories. yeah that's why my narrative wasn't very good back when i was still in school.**

**okay continue to the story, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sandy's idea**

"Hmm.. That's a problem." North said, putting his hand on his chin after Bunny explained what happened to us.  
Tooth didn't seem to know anything about the black liquid. "I got it from Pitch. He said he couldn't come to the party yesterday and he just asked me to give his presents to both of you."

I should have known that Pitch was behind all this.  
"And what should we do to turn back to normal?" I asked. It was not like I didn't like it, I **DID **like being in my lover's body and felt the warmth of his fur. And I hadn't finished our 'experiment' because of earlier.

Bunny let out a deep sigh, I didn't think he was enjoying this like I did. He crossed his hands and grunted. Well, I had never showed a face like that to the others. He was just making my face looked bad.  
"Bunny, relax a bit. Don't give me that look." I sat beside him, and he looked back at me. I could see there was sorry in his blue eyes. Our eyes locked for a few minutes until North broke up the silence.

"We will look for a way to turn you guys back. I'm sure you two can have fun even with your bodies swapped. No need to worry, I can feel it in my belly!" He sounded assuring and let out his joyous laugh. Me and Bunny just let a small, awkward laugh at him when Sandy came towards us.

He showed shapes of me and Bunny above his head with his golden sand, it later moved slowly and I could see the image of me and him kissing each other under the mistletoe.  
"What? Will it really work?" I questioned and raised one eyebrow.  
The golden man used his finger to show the number fifty. I nodded my head in understanding that he was trying to say "probably".  
"Maybe we could give it a try, Frostbite." Bunny kissed my furry cheek, trying to comfort me. Yeah, maybe this could work. But the problem was, where would we find a mistletoe?

"If you're searching for a mistletoe, you guys are standing right under it!" Tooth exclaimed happily. We looked up and saw a beautiful plant that appeared to be the real mistletoe. Could it be true? Where did it come from? Oh this didn't make sense at all but it was worth a try.

We both stared at each other. I slowly leaned forward, gave a small peck on his lips. Nothing happened.

"Umm, maybe it's not enough." Tooth said, staring at us with shiny eyes.

"Well, we can't just kiss in front of ya' guys, ya' know." Bunny scoffed, he was so nervous to be kissed by me in front of our whole family.  
"Yeah, we need privacy." I lied, I actually wanted them to see us kissing, so they would not dare to take Bunny away from me even though I knew they wouldn't. Such a preposterous mind I had.

"Okay then. Good luck, you two!" North said, left the room together with Tooth and Sandy in his arms. I could hear Tooth whining that she didn't want to go.

The others had left, only the two of us remains in that room. "So, finally we're alone, huh?" Bunny grinned. "And actually, I still want to be in this body of yours, mate. I've been longing to become a human even if only one day."

My eyes grew wide, I gave him my mischievous smirk back at him, pulled him closer to me and circled my paws on his waist. "So are we going to kiss under the mistletoe or not?"  
He gave me a nod and a wide grin, "But I don't want to get switched back, yet." And he placed a kiss on my rabbit nose.  
It felt ticklish and I chuckled in response, let his hand scratched the back of my Pooka ears. Oh God, what was this feeling? It made me melted!  
"Nnggh-" A soft moan escaped my mouth. I shivered by how sweet I sounded in Bunny's voice and by how he touched me with frozen hands I owned.

"B-Bunny." I whispered his name, getting him even worked up.  
He was about to give me a gentle kiss on my lips when I heard a cracking sound from the door. Both of us jolted in surprise, there was someone who peeked on us.  
Of course we knew who it was, or who they were. North, Sandy and Tooth.

Bunny sighed and frowned, looking at them with unsatisfied look.  
"Hey, Bunny. Just look at me and ignore them." I made his eyes pointed back at me. Put my paw on his chin and made him look up, kissed him deeply.  
I was sure that North and the other two were blushing and/or excited by seeing us kissed. I did want them to see anyway.

About four minutes went, we broke the kiss and gasped for air. Still, nothing happened.  
Sandy was the first to enter the room again, and he looked devastated for giving a wrong solution.  
"Don't worry, Sandy. It was worth the try." I tried to cheer him up.  
"Besides, I kind of like it, mate." Bunny added. Sandy smiled warmly, just as he always did.

"Oh oh! I got a brilliant idea!" Tooth chirped, raising her hand.

* * *

**gosh I don't have any idea on chapter 3 yet. any suggestion or request? *cries*  
**


	3. Nightmare

**Title: Nightmare**  
**Disclaimer: ROTG, not mine. *sighs***

* * *

"What? That's one sick idea!" Bunny frowned in response to what Tooth just said. Making out in front of them was not a very good idea indeed. I thought it was only Tooth's personal desire that she wanted to see us fuck.  
She let out an awkward chuckle from her tiny mouth, "Oh what I really meant is, you two are going to ask Pitch on how to turn you guys back by sleeping together, and when you are in a deep sleep, maybe he will come to your dreams. He's the Nightmare King, after all."

"Oh that's a good idea, Tooth!" North spoke up with his bold Russian accent. "Now both of you, go to sleep!"  
Bunny nodded hesitantly and took my paw, we both went back to our room, and of course, Tooth, North and Sandy were following.

We climbed onto the comfy bed, lying by each other, and locked our eyes for a moment.  
"Do ya think this is goin' to work, mate?" Bunny started a conversation.  
I just shrugged my shoulder and he grumbled, "I'm not very sleepy."

Actually I wasn't even sleepy at all. I got all the energy and spirit for Christmas, yeah even though we were in this condition. I didn't want to waste my time on sleeping. I wanted to play with Jamie and his friends, of course bringing Bunny along with me.

"How can we sleep if you guys are still here?" I sat up and sighed, looking at each one of them in our room.  
"Sandy could help!" North pointed at the small guy, and Sandy looked back at North, didn't like to be pointed at.  
"No! If they sleep because Sandy gave them the golden sands, they will have good drea-" Tooth paused for a moment. I could hear a small squeal coming from her mouth. "I mean, yes, they should be given good dreams first!" She continued.

Sandy looked at her with a perplexed face, knowing that her option wouldn't be necessary.  
Tooth, fluttered over to Sandy's side, whispered something that even my Pooka ears couldn't catch because she was muttering really fast.

Sandy refused to grant her wish. "Aww come on, Sandy. For me?" As usual, Tooth used her puppy eyes when we turned down her request, and nobody of us could ever resist her if she already used it. Letting out a silent sigh, Sandy prepared his golden sands by his right hand, and knocked us out into a deep sleep.

* * *

**=Normal POV=**

Tooth giggled excitedly, her two little hands were joined together in front of her psychedelic colored chest and her feet in the air, waiting for the dream sands above Jack and Bunnymund's head to make a vivid imagery.  
"Bunny's dream is not interesting!" said the Queen Fairy as she viewed the Guardian of Hope's dreams about hopping carrots. Really? Hopping carrots?

Jack's dream sand gradually formed a picture of him and the Pooka together. Their image slowly moved closer, and Jack was snuggling on the older Guardian's furry chest, didn't want to let go.  
"Aww guys look at Jack's dream! It's so cute!" Tooth squealed in a weeny voice that made North and Sandy instantly looked at her. She noticed the sudden eyes that glued to her, and just let out a bashful chuckle before eyeing on Jack's visual dream again.

"Ngg.." the white haired boy groaned as the golden sands above his head eventually became black just like the night sky.  
"Pitch!" North, Tooth and Sandy's expression changed into serious faces.  
The teen struggled and his breath shifted from soft and calm to harsh and fast.  
"We have to wake him!" exclaimed the Guardian of Wonder panicky. "Wait-" Tooth shushed him, waiting for Pitch to show his ass in Jack's nightmare.

"Merry Christmas! Do you like my Christmas surprise?" grinned a picture of Pitch that was made of black sands.  
Sandy looked furious, he showed images above his head so quickly that no one could understand.  
"Whoa whoa, calm down. I don't get you." He smirked at Sandy, and then looked at the only female sprite in the room.  
"Tooth," she gulped. "Thanks for passing my gifts to them without even checking what that was." the Nightmare King chuckled.

"Tell us how to turn them back!" Tooth glared at him with teary eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Needless to say, she was feeling guilty about this.  
"Turn them back? Oh, it's so simple ~" He replied with a mischievous grin, everyone listened to what he was going to say.

* * *

**Okay guys tell me what you think about this chapter. i had a hard time doing this chapter 'cause i'm somewhat in a writer's block *runs***  
**btw Happy new year 2013! XD**


	4. How to turn them back

**a/n:**

**sorry this one is kinda late and short ;A; but i updated it (at last) so help yourself ~ and one of the reviewers wants a hint of Pitch x Sandy too, so i added it !**

**i hope i did well in this chapter.. and thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows!  
**

**i love you guys! X'D ohh and i'm going to change the rating to M just in case.**

**Disclaimer: ROTG © dreamworks.**

**Chapter 4 Title: How to turn them back**

_previous story:_

_"Tell me how to turn them back!" Tooth glared at him with teary eyes, but she didn't let them fall._

_"Turn them back? Oh, it's so simple ~" He replied with a mischievous grin, everyone listened to what he was going to say._

* * *

I woke up from that ghastly nightmare in a gasp. My cold sweat dripped down from my face to the blanket. Yeah, it didn't freeze because I was STILL in Bunny's body.

I panted hardly, looked at my fellow Guardians in horror. And obviously, I did look at Bunny- which was still in my body- beside me, still sleeping peacefully like a little kid. And the heck was he dreaming? Was that carrots?

I shook my smaller body, made Bunny woke up with a sour look, probably not happy that I just vanished his dream.

Pitch came into my dream and he talked to me, North, Sandy and Tooth about this. Of course Bunny didn't know anything because he was asleep. That was why I woke him up, telling what had happened when he was deep in his slumber.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Sandy looked so grumpy, he never showed a face like that except if there was some problems that were connected to Pitch, or if nobody noticed that he wanted to say something.

"Oh, I don't like the idea you suggested to them, dear Sandy. But I do like your furious face." The Boogeyman chuckled towards the small man, and his face just turned redder than before. The feeling of embarrassment and angriness combined into one.

Yeah, about that kissing-under-the-mistletoe thing, it was a bad idea because it just gave the couple a longer time to go back to their own body.

What Pitch was trying to say was that the more Jack and Bunny kiss, the longer the time it took to swap their souls back.

"It can become permanent if they keep on doing that." Pitch smirked.

"Oh, they can't touch each other either." Pitch added and then vanished from Jack's dream without even telling them when the effect would come off. Yes, this was the worst Christmas ever for the Guardian of Fun. No kissing, no hugging, no touching of Bunny.

"It's okay, Sandy." Tooth gave him a pat on his shoulder, cheering him up. The oldest guardian replied with a weak smile, thanking his friend for her effort, but he still felt bad.

* * *

"So, he said you can't touch each other. Well?" North spoke up, questioning both Bunny and me.

My ears dropped down above my head, I stared deeply at Bunny, then I let out a sigh.

"Don't worry, mate. We'll get our bodies back before ya know it." He smiled softly at me. "Besides, do ya think of the same idea, Frostbite? I'm in yer body, and yer in my Pooka body. We can do whatever we want in our current bodies." His smile turned into a naughty smirk.

I quickly got the idea, and a grin showed up in my face while North gave us a perplexed look, Sandy face-palmed, and Tooth squealed in glee.

* * *

**you guys know what is coming next! i hope i don't screw it up. i'm not that descriptive, you know me.**

**anyways, review please? XD**


	5. Having A 'Little' Fun

**Omg sorry for the lateness! I have troubles in writing this chapter. I can't write a good smut! I'm sorry *sulks in the corner* I- I did my best..**

**Another problem is that I'm in a middle of writing another story too. It's also Jackrabbit, so maybe you can check my other stories as well? XD  
**

**And I know this one is kinda confusing. I'm confused too, actually. *runs away*  
**

**A-anyway, hope you enjoy it! And thank you for the reviews, follows and faves as always! You guys are awesome! RnR please :D**

**Warning: YAOI! Don't like don't read and just skip into the next chapter. I've warned you.**  
**Disclaimer: ROTG © Dreamworks**  
**Chapter 5 Title: Having a 'little' fun**

_previous story:_  
_"Don't worry, mate. We'll get our bodies back before ya know it." He smiled softly at me. "Besides, do ya think of the same idea, Frostbite? I'm in yer body, and yer in my Pooka body. We can do whatever we want in our current bodies." His smile turned into a naughty smirk. _

_I quickly got the idea, and a grin showed up in my face while North gave us a perplexed look, Sandy face-palmed, and Tooth squealed in glee._

* * *

_Bunny's POV_

I had this lustful thought when I first found myself in Jack's body. Well, not really. I had it when Jack explained everything to me.  
I mean, hey, who wouldn't think of groping a different body that was not mine, and I was in it. Yeah, call me a pervert whatsoever, but this was the truth, mate. And the situation here, I was in JACK's body. This sexy boyfriend of mine.

Now came to think of it, I enjoyed being in Jack's body so bloody much. His soft and pale skin, his snow-white hair, his cold lips and body temperature. I always wanted to become- to looked like a human. And somehow Pitch made me one. Not in the way I wanted it though.

I stared at Jack who was sitting beside me. Damn, he made my Pooka face as horny as fuck. I didn't want to look at my reflection, I'd rather play with his hardened cock- or now I should call it MY cock, to make it easier.  
I was already as hard as a granite, so hard that my restraining pants were now painful. I never wore any pants before since I'm covered pretty much in nothing but thick fur. Luckily it was hidden by the blanket so none of the other Guardians knew YET. They need to get out, NOW.

"Guys, we need some privacy here." Jack said with a crooked grin.  
Sandy left from our room first. North followed with a loud booming laughter and said "Enjoy, you two!". Well, I appreciated that.  
Tooth was the last to leave the room and I was so sure that she would eavesdrop on us. This little fairy sure didn't have something better to do. But I didn't care, as long as she didn't interrupt us.

Now there were only the two of us in the same room.

"This will be sexy." Jack gave me his mischief grin. Yes I knew better than anyone that this would be just great.

I touched his member underneath the blanket, and it surprised me that he was also as hard as me. I locked my eyes to his again, grinning fatuously.  
He removed my hand, "No touching, Bunny ~ but let's have some fun by ourselves." and I could felt my member twitched again in pain.

I got rid of the blanket that hid our lower regions. Removing my pants, I looked down at my cock, touching it so gently with my both hands, and the next thing I knew I was pumping it hardly.  
I growled and moaned at the pleasure. Hearing Jack's moan that came out from my mouth made me even worked up, cold pre-cums came out from his cute member.

* * *

_Jack's POV_

I moved from where I was sitting to get a better look on what Bunny was doing. Now I was in front of him. He was making such an erotic expression and let out lustful moans. Oh MIM! My face was so hot when I was masturbating and I never knew it!

I didn't want to lose to Bunny too, so I began licking Bunny's furry fingers, covering it with saliva, and moved these wet fingers to his sweet tiny hole. I slipped one finger into my entrance. "Nng-ah!" I moaned shamelessly.

He twitched at the sound and now staring at me, grinning. "Fingering, eh?"

I nodded weakly, pressing my finger deeper to find myself now shivering in pain. I jolted as I inserted the second furry finger into my ass hole and started doing the scissoring motion in my prostate. I could felt warm tears that were about to fall from my eyes.

My free paw took the initiative to pump Bunny's awfully large and erected cock. I stared at the member, but didn't abandon my fingers which were working inside my hole. I kept on moaning and groaning with Bunny's sexy voice.

"Aahh!" I startled and looked at my own face, Bunny was working with my nipples now! I stared at how he pinched my left nipple, and he growled at the pleasure. That part was always sensitive, he knew it.

"So this is how ya- nnggh- feel when I touch ya here, mate?" He gave me a sneer and a moan in-between his statement.  
"So addictive, right?" I gave him my trademark smirk again, gasping as I deepened my fingers and added the third one. Pre-cums spurted out of my member and Bunny's as well, we were close.

Bunny grinned and pinched the nipple so hardly it made him screamed my name. Not to mention his right hand was pumping my cock so eagerly and sometimes he would play with my balls.

I continued fingering myself, finally found that G-spot that made me squirmed like a bitch, I kept on hitting that spot over and over again with my fingers. Actually it was NOT enough. I need something more inside me. But oh well, I was still in Bunny's body. I should wait patiently until we could do this again in our own bodies, but next time it would include touching. Lots of touching.

A moment later he came with a loud moan, tainting the bed sheet with sperms.  
Oh wow, my body could cum just because of cock-pumping and nipple-pinching. Seeing the dirty scene right before my eyes, I squirted out white sticky liquids from my cock to my furry body, and some to my bunny's face and my own face as well.  
Bunny licked the sperm on his face, grinning to me after he tasted it.

"Ya know, Jack?" He asked me. I tilted my head a bit to the side, wondering what he wanted to say.  
"Masturbatin' is not enough." My eyes widened in surprise. Although I agreed in some way, but we couldn't touch each other at that moment.

"Next time, Bunny." I promised him. "Next time, when we get our bodies back."  
"Kay then." He smiled softly. "But just one last kiss." And he leaned forward to kiss my lips gently.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Anyway please leave me a polite review ~ no flame, please. I'll continue writing the next chapter ASAP. Just wait for it!**


	6. Cleaning Up

***A/N: i'm so sorry for this late update (and it's short too). I've been busy working on my college projects. Well.. not really.. 50% I just dunno how to continue the story (and lack of motivation). I'm the worst, I know QAQ**

**i hope you enjoy this one anyway!**

**Disclaimer: ROTG © Dreamworks**  
**Chapter 6 Title: Cleaning Up**

_previous story:_

_"Next time, Bunny." I promised him. "Next time, when we get our bodies back."_  
_"Kay then." He smiled softly. "But just one last kiss." And he leaned forward to kiss my lips gently._

* * *

_Jack's POV_

We shared smiles, staring at each others' eyes. The fact that I was seeing my own reflection in front of me was making me feeling a bit nervous and awkward. It was like you kept staring at a mirror all the time, you know. And possibly Bunny was feeling like I was too. I seriously wanted to get back as soon as possible because I wanted to see Bunny's smiling face, not my stupid grin (okay, I admitted it), in front of me. Yeah I could just go to the bathroom and look at the mirror so I could keep staring at Bunny's face, but that option would be just preposterous. And I didn't want to be dumbfounded.

Bunny started off a conversation, "So, have ya get used to my body?"  
I just answered him with a shrug. I didn't think it was easy to adjust myself in other form. Especially I had problem with these big feet, that made me difficult to walk. This nose that was so sensitive, and these ears that could hear almost everything.  
When we were masturbating, I could actually hear Toothiana squealed so frantically but softly outside our room. I could even hear the sound of her wings fluttering in the air. Yes of course she would eavesdrop on us. I didn't understand what was in her mind, really. What's so entertaining to her about what we just did?

We were lucky that this bedroom had its own bathroom. Or else how embarrassing it would be to go outside, wet and sticky, to find the nearest bathroom? Oh no that's not happening.

"Come on, we don't want to get dirty when we get out of the room." I got off the bed, letting my rabbit feet carry me to the bathroom, but Bunny didn't follow. "Ya go first, mate." He said.  
I raised my eyebrows, won't it be faster if we just go in together? Oh whatever. It was uncomfortable in so many ways so I had to take a shower real quick now.

I had a nice and warm bath. Yeah I preferred warm because I was in his body which couldn't deal with cold (re: freezing) water. Did I mention we were in North's Workshop in the Pole? Yeah. Lucky there was a water heater and guest's towels in here.

It was Bunny's turn to get cleaned up, he was still lying on the bed naked, my clothes were abandoned on the cold floor. "Your turn, Bunny." I said. He climbed down the bed, dragging his feet into the bathroom and locked it.

I sat down on a chair near a window as I looked outside, seeing nothing but white snows and trying not to remember our last "play time" in the very same room. The room was musky and felt steamy despite the time that had past.

My long rabbit ears twitched from some strange soft sound. No, it wasn't Tooth's squeal or fluttering wings outside of our room, I thought she already went to the family room to join North and Sandy. The sound continued, it was strangely familiar. I tried to locate where it came from and found that it was coming from the bathroom. Despite the sound of the shower, I could hear fade moans inside. Oh Bunny… He was 'playing' with my body again. Why was he so needy?

Curious, I stepped closer to the bathroom slowly to have a better hearing, and what I got was a soft "Ahnn..". Yes, definitely masturbating _AGAIN_. Once was not enough, huh? Not that I could say that myself. I also got horny from time to time after my encounter with him. I just let out a sigh then said loud and clear, "Nu-uh, Bunny. Enough for today." And the moaning sound stopped for a while, replaced by a short pant.

"I'm sorry Jack, just gimme five minutes." The reply came out, then the groans and moans continued. I rolled my eyes and leave him in the bathroom doing whatever he wanted with my body. I didn't mind it at all. The fact that my body reacted to all those sounds coming from the bathroom was disturbing enough for me to feel lucky I didn't suggest us to share it earlier.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Everyone had gathered in the family room, including the lovebirds who had cleaned themselves up.

"So guys, how long have you been like this?" North asked with his bold Russian accent as he sat on his usual couch, his right hand brushing his white beard.  
"Half a day, I guess." Bunny answered, hands shoved into his blue hoodie's pocket. Pitch didn't tell them when the effect was going to wear off, they just had to bear with it until everything went back to normal.

"Fear not, my children. I'm sure this only last for a day, I can feel it in my belly!" North's thunderous laughter filled the air, the rest of the Guardians just gave him awkward laughs and chuckles.

"Um.. I think Pitch told me one last thing before he left." Jack said and tried to remember what Pitch told him before he left from his dream. "Be careful of side effects."

They all gave each other a curious and anxious look. What was the side effect he told Jack about?

* * *

***A/N (again): I have something in mind for the side effect, but if you have a better idea please leave it by reviewing. Help me please ;A;**

**Thank you for reading anyway! I hope you guys like it. Oh, I'm also in the middle of writing smut but it's still plotless, maybe if you guys want I can put it in this story instead of putting it in a new one. What do you think?**


	7. Side Effects

**A/N: I think I should really continue the story after all... Sorry for being such an ass at my previous note. I know you're all mad at me and I deserve it. Sooo this is the continuation (which is already written like, 2 months ago but I still think it's crap up until now). Sorry for the long wait and thank you all for your supports. Now if you excuse me *hides in the corner***

* * *

"Hello, Jack." Pitch appeared once again in Jack's dream with his usual sly grin on his grey skin.

"Pitch!" Jack, with his clenched teeth glared at him who was floating rather high above him, and strangely Jack couldn't fly in the dream even if he wanted to punch the man right in the face. He groaned and cursed at the bad dream and feeling a bit humiliated because he had to look up at him, just so he could feel high and mighty here.

"Oh Jack. Don't shot dagger at me like that. I'm giving you good news." A smirk plastered wider on his face.

"Get straight to the point!" The winter spirit said, his tone didn't sound so nice towards him and Pitch noticed a slight bit of fear in his tone even though his angriness covered most of it.

"Okay okay calm down, Jack. Good thing is, you'll get your body back and you can touch each other again. Congratulations."

Jack could feel the burden on his shoulder got off of him a bit and he let out a soft sigh, "And what about the side effect you were talking about?"

"You'll see soon." He chuckled maliciously and deeply, "You can thank me later." he continued and then disappeared from Jack's dream before Jack could continue his bunch of questions he still wanted to ask.

**Later that morning...**

Jack yawned as he stretched his arms up to the air to relax his sore muscles from sleeping in the same position all night, took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. Luckily he could sleep well even after Pitch's appearance in his dream. Jack smiled to know his hands, his body, and his usual self back. Despite looking at the person beside him who was still sleeping peacefully, the young spirit dragged his lazy feet to the bathroom, eyes still heavy even though he had a full seven or so hours of sleep. Turning the doorknob and pushed the mahogany door in front of him, his eyes were wide and they were locked to his own reflection in the mirror. He couldn't believe of what emerged on his head.

"Bunny ears!" he gasped in surprise, his sleepiness was gone in an instant as if it was being swept by the wind. He felt something strange on his back too, and he had a total look of horror when he saw a fluffy rabbit tail on his back. "H-how come I have these ears and tail?" The question haunted his mind and he knew just who to blame. _So this was the side effect Pitch told him about… But why bunny ears and tail?_ He thought and quickly rushed back to the room and saw Bunny's ears snuck out of the blanket, while his body was curled like a ball, covered with a thick blanket to keep him warm.

"You're so bloody loud…" Bunny groaned, still closing his eyes without even bothering to look at Jack who was still in state of shock. Yesterday was a long, tiring day although what they did was literally just masturbating and some gathering with the other guardians. He just felt like sleeping all day if he could. "What's the matter?" he muttered under his breath, but didn't show his face because the room was pretty frigid at that time.

"Bunny! Look!" Jack said and pointed at his newfound ears with his index fingers. Grunting, he finally shoved the blanket off to show his face, squinting at Jack. And again, the winter spirit gave a pure face of shock when he saw Bunny's face.

A human. Not to mention, with rabbit ears on his head just like him.

"Bunny!?" He shouted, jaw hung open for a mere seconds but quickly closed it again. He jumped to the bed and scrutinized Bunny's face with his blue eyes.

"Jack?!" The same with his partner, Bunny gave him a surprised, why-the-heck-you-got-bunny-ears face. He didn't aware of his own problem of turning into a human because he was too focused on Jack's white rabbit ears.

Jack swore, he never saw anything like him before. He was gorgeously handsome and hot. A very charming man in his mid thirty with his skin a bit tanned. He got blue grayish short hair and it suited him perfectly- at least that was what Jack thought. If he had to describe him in one name, then it would be Hugh Jackman.

"Wow. You're... absolutely handsome." Jack didn't notice that he almost swooned, admiring each curve on Bunny's face.

"What are ya talking about all of a sudden?" The older guardian, still not aware of his current state, asked with his dark eyebrows raised although his cheeks started to get burned a little.

The youth climbed up the bed and sat in front of his mate just to see his face closer.

"You." Jack placed both of his palm on the older one's face and made him to shudder because of his cold hands. "Are so damn hot when you're a human." He continued to stare deeply at Bunny.

"Human?" he asked, and then he looked down to find that now he had hands, human hands, and not paws.

"What the-" He shifted his hands and fingers and scanned at them, his green eyes startled widely. Jack climbed down the bed and shoved the blanket that covered the lower part of Bunny's body, blushing a bit when he found that the Guardian of Hope wasn't wearing anything, just as he expected, and his breath hitched.

"Heck, mate! Don't just suddenly take my blanket off!" Bunny pulled the blanket to cover his naked body again. Now his face turned red and curls started to show on his forehead, his rabbit ears were flat to the back of his head. _He's so cute_, Jack thought.

"Uh- yeah, sorry. But you must get up and look at the mirror now." Jack suggested. Bunny, with his sour- however irresistible- face, climbed off the bed without bothering to take the sheet off from his body. His toes touched the floor and coldness started to creep on him. He was freezing, not to mention, embarrassed to show his fur-less body now. That said, he preferably be in his warm and comfortable warren than to be there.

They both made their way towards the bathroom, and how surprised Bunny was when he stared at the mirror, his pupils dilated.

One second. Two second. Three second. A minute.

"Bloody hell!" The older man cursed. It took him long enough to respond.

"I know, right? You're one hell of a handsome man." Jack chuckled, locked the door behind him and leaned against it, crossing his arms in front of his chest feeling very proud of his lover.

"Is this the side effect Pitch was implying?" He asked, green eyes never escaped the mirror, admiring himself.

"I think so." Jack answered.

"We must tell the others."

"Yeah, but first.." Jack walked about two steps forward and hugged Bunny from behind. "I must recharge."

The other man blushed, feeling the chill running through his spine. "J-jack." He glanced at his back and caught the smaller man smirking.

"Where's my morning kiss?" The teen let go of him, and instantly Bunny turned his back to face Jack.

Bunny lifted up Jack's chin with his thumb, leaning forward and planted a small kiss on him. "Good morning." He smiled warmly. Jack thought his heart skipped a beat when he saw that smile, and shades of pink had started to show on his face.

"More!" He begged.

"More?" Bunny laughed and caressed his lover's rabbit ear softly and a cute purr escaped Jack's lips. Jack lingered his arms on the older ones' neck, letting Bunny touch him. "Yes, please."

Bunny tipped Jack's head to his and kissed him again, mating his tongue with the younger ones. It felt hot and although Jack's tongue was as cold as an ice cube, the boiling sensation ran quickly into his blood. The need for air broke their lips apart. They panted hardly, but then smirked to each other. Bunny's blanket fell to the floor as they went for another kiss, their bodies pressed together and Jack could feel Bunny's large member caressing his'. It had started to get aroused.

"Jack? Bunny? Are you in there?" North knocked on the bathroom door and leaned his ear on it to have a better hearing of what's going on inside.

They gasped, quickly broke the kiss and untangled their bodies. It's weird that they didn't notice North's footsteps earlier even when they had super sensitive rabbit ears. Probably had taken too deep into their own world. "Y-yes, North." Jack stuttered.

"Are you guys alright?" The Santa wondered.

"Actually, no." Bunny sighed before covering his body with the sheet again and looked at Jack with somber eyes, waiting for him to nod and decided to tell North what was actually happening. He unlocked the door, letting him see with his big blue eyes what the hell had happened to them. And as they expected, North stunned as his eyes scanning through Jack's new rabbit ears and mostly at Bunny's hot face and muscled body.

"Pitch again?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Can ya gimme any clothes to wear first? It's freezing here." Bunny said, his arms crossed and his hands were gripping his upper arms, hugging himself from the mild air.

"...Oh yes right." North snapped his fingers and in seconds two yetis had come to their rescue, giving him one full set of clothing. It's surprising how North had prepared such thing for the worst case possible. But he could care less; it didn't matter now as long as he got something to cover his furless skin now.

"Well.. Pitch has outdone it this time." North led them into the family room. Sandy and Tooth weren't there. They were not seasonal Guardians like the Santa or the Easter Bunny, or like Jack- so they were busy fulfilling their duty for all day and mostly night, giving all children what they wanted without fail to keep their faith in the Guardians strong.

"Yeah." Jack agreed, "Actually he came to my dream last night."

"Hm? And what did he say to you?" North asked as he sat on his large couch.

"He said that me and Bunny can touch each other again."

"Okay."

"That's it."

"What? That's it?"

"Yeah."

"He didn't tell you about what's going to happen with the side effect or when it's going to wear off?" North raised his eyebrows.

"No. But he said that I can thank him later." Jack said and as he recalled back to what the Boogeyman told him, he thought that maybe he got a kind side on him, but then quickly regretted that he ever thought of that.

There was a mere seconds of silence between them. North spoke up and patted Jack's shoulder. "I'm sorry I can't do anything, Jack." The smaller guardian looked up at his father-like figure and smiled slightly. "No worries, North. We're okay. Isn't that right, Bunny?"

"Yeah. I actually wanna have the chance to see my human form anyway." He crossed his arms and legs and leaned his back to the couch. "Besides I wanna try some things."

Jack stared at his boyfriend with a smirk plastered on his face, "An 'experiment'?"

"Pervy mind ya got in there, eh mate?" He chuckled, "But yeah, an experiment. Let's get back to my Warren, Jack." A grin crossed widely on his tanned face and without much words spoken, he rose up from the couch and tapped his foot twice on the floor whilst grabbing Jack on his waist and went down the hole, leaving North with his big, perplexed blue eyes.


End file.
